


Good Morning

by Storylover10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got this from a headcanon I saw on tumblr. Also posted on FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Brett groaned as his alarm blared him awake. He sat up and scrubbed his hands through his hair as he heard his sister moving around the house getting ready for school. Remembering why he had to be up at the ass crack of dawn. He got out of bed and thanked whoever was out there that he got to come home to his warm bed after he dropped her off because they went to different schools.

While he waits for Ally to finish getting ready and the car to warm up, he sends Liam a text.

**_Good Morning baby. Hope you slept well :)_ **

Liam nearly threw his phone when it started going off, thinking it was his alarm. He almost threw it again when he saw why his pone woke him at ass crack in the morning. He sent his reply before falling back asleep.

**_Fuck off Brett. It’s too damn early and I need my beauty sleep._ **

Brett waved as Ally ran into the school and smiled until he couldn’t see her anymore. His smile only grew when he saw what his boyfriend had sent him.

**_You’re already beautiful, babe. It’s one of the reasons I got together with you <3_ **

Liam reads his phone a few times over, his smile growing each time. His ears pink with a blush as he sends one last message before he had to get up for school.

**_Love you too_ **


End file.
